Maximum Demigods
by Darksword13
Summary: Max and the Flock crashland in Camp Half-Blood after the Battle of the Labyrinth and three of them are children of the Big Three. How will Percy, Thalia, and Nico react to their new siblings? How will the Flock react to their parents?
1. Crashlanding

**This is my first crossover so please be patient with me. It takes place in MR right after they get Angel back from the School in the first book and right after the battle of the Labyrinth in PJO. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own Maximum Ride. All rights go to Rick Riordan and James Patterson.**

* * *

Max POV

I soared through the skies of New York City with the Flock, consisting of myself (Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. We had just escaped from the School for the second time after rescuing Angel. We decided that we should try to find the Institute Angel heard about (well, sort of heard—she was reading minds) while the Whitecoats were testing her.

Fang came up beside me and caught himself up in my slipstream. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I mean, we were free of the School, we had Angel back, and we had a lead on our parents. What wasn't there to smile about? For once, I thought we were going to have a good day.

As usual, I was wrong.

Nudge suddenly dropped from the sky while we were flying over Long Island Sound, followed by Angel, then Gazzy. Fang, Iggy and I raced to pull them up again but Iggy passed out after grabbing Nudge. I had just caught Angel when I saw this and went to help. Once I'd somehow managed to grab up the fallen, I turned to see that Fang was gone too, along with Gazzy in his hands.

What was happening? I was the only one still airborne. Probably not for long though. As soon as I thought that, I was out. The last thing I remembered was crashing through the roof of a big house.

* * *

Percy POV

I was talking to Chiron when suddenly a bunch of unconscious kids fell through the roof of the Big House and landed right in front of us. I mean, I'm a demigod and my life is definitely out of the ordinary. But kids crashing through the roof of a three-story building to the ground floor isn't normal—even for me. Chiron even looked surprised.

Just then a Hermes camper (I think his name was Jeb) burst through the door and shouted, "Percy, there's a couple of kids that just fell into the ocean!"

Without really thinking about it, I ran past him out the door towards the gathered crowd on the beach. I dove beneath the water looking around for the kids who fell from the sky. To my left was a guy of about fourteen with raven hair who was clutching a much younger blonde boy. They were going down fast so I hurried to get them up in time. I grabbed the guy in a bear hug from behind and willed the water to jettison us to the surface. When we broke through, the dude and kid immediately started coughing water out of their systems. At least they were alive.

Back at the Big House the four kids who'd crashed through the roof were already settled in the infirmary. However, they were still unconscious. With the help of the heavily-muscled Ares kids, I had managed to get the drowners settled in too.

"What do you think was up with that? Who are they even?" I asked that night at an emergency camp council meeting.

"I don't know," Chiron answered. "All I can say is we have half-bloods in need of help so that is what we'll give them."

"That doesn't explain why they fell out of the sky," Annabeth pointed out.

Chiron sighed, "I, most of all, would like that question answered."

* * *

**So hope you like this chapter. I have more written down, but that will wait for another day. Please review!**

**Chapter Song: Gold by Britt Nicole**


	2. Double Claim

**I'm bored right now so I'm just gonna get this chapter up real quick. It'll all be in Fang's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Fang's POV

When I woke up and saw that myself and the Flock were settled on hospital beds, my first thought was 'the School, they've found us'. But then I saw that we were being tended by kids and that there were windows with sunlight flooding through them.

"Percy!" a girl who looked younger than me called. "The older boy rescued just woke up!"

A boy who had jet black hair and sea green eyes came through the double doors at the end of the room and came towards me. He was about my age, fourteen, but despite being young, his face seemed older-like a warrior who's been through too much, seen more than a kid that age should. He reminded me of myself.

"Hey," He greeted me, "My name's Percy Jackson. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. It would be helpful if you could tell me your name, and maybe why you were drowning."

I stared at him warily. This could still be some trick, some sick test the School devised to test. . . whatever. But they probably had a lot of backup in case I didn't cooperate, and the rest of the Flock was out cold.

So I gave in. "They call me Fang," I told him, "No last name, just Fang."

Percy just nodded. "That's progress, for now. You should probably meet Chiron, he's the activities director here at camp. He's better at explaining stuff than I am." Percy gestured for me to follow him, which I did, cautiously and sure to note all possible escape routes.

Percy finally brought me to a living room which was occupied by a blonde girl with calculating grey eyes and a strange guy who was normal from the waist up, but he had the body and legs of a white horse the rest of the way down.

"Is this the kid you dragged out of the water, Percy?" the girl asked.

"One of them," Percy answered. "Annabeth, Chiron, this is Fang. Fang, this is Annabeth and Chiron." he pointed first to the girl, then to the man-horse thingy. They both greeted me with warm hello's, to which I inclined my head in acknowledgement.

"Please, sit," Chiron invited me, gesturing to the sofa beside him. I took a tentative step towards it, and when no Erasers jumped out at me, I proceeded to settle into the cushions.

"Are you aware of the Greek legends?" the centaur asked.

"The what?" I blinked.

"Greek gods, goddesses, magical creatures and so on," Chiron clarified.

"Like. . .uh. . .Hades and Persephone?" I guessed, they were the only ones I knew.

"Yes," Annabeth cut in before Chiron could speak, "those ones and all the rest, too. They all exist, and they have kids, us, you. We're demigods."

I nodded slowly. I already knew my mom was some teenage drug addict, sooo, "Who's my dad then?" I asked.

"We don't know," Percy put in. "Until you get claimed, there's no way to know who your godly parents is."

"Okay," I kept my face devoid of emotion, like usual, but I had hoped that this would be the answer to the question I'd been asking my entire life.

Then Max came in, followed by Iggy, and the explanation started over again. Halfway through the second time, Nudge entered, so we had to start from the beginning again. And once more for Gazzy and Angel.

Finally, we were all filled in, and Percy and Annabeth showed around camp. There were large cabins in a U-shape for the children of the major gods and goddesses. They showed us the mess hall, the arena, the pegasi stables, the woods, and an awesome rock climbing wall that shot lava at you. Then we got to the part I loved best: the weapons.

The flock and I scattered around, looking for something that fit us. I tried out a few swords, but none of them seemed right in my hands. Then I came across two black metal cuffs. I picked them up, wondering how they were weapons. Then Percy came up behind me.

"You put them on and tap them together," he said.

I was confused, but I did as I was told, and in my hands were two perfectly balanced short swords with dark blades. As soon as I tapped the handles together, they transformed into harmless bracelets once again.

"I'll take these," I told Percy.

He nodded. "They're called Spyker and Stryker."

I gave a small smile and went outside to find the rest of the Flock already there waiting for me.

Angel had picked out a small knife with a silver handle called Fallout. Iggy and Gazzy had both selected belts with bronze throwing stars that came back on their own. Nudge had a curved katana with a flowery painted hilt, and Max had a pen which grew into a bo staff which could be unscrewed at the middle to make two smaller, easy-rotating sticks.

Just then, a light flared and Nudge was now dressed in a lavender sleeveless dress and silver flats. Her hair was up on head in a crazy curly up-do that I knew she would just love. While the Flock gawked at her, Percy and Annabeth just stood there like this was completely normal.

"Hail, Nudge, daughter of Aphrodite," Chiron proclaimed, coming up from behind. Campers all around came up to congratulate Nudge on being claimed before she was led off to her cabin by her half siblings.

The rest of the Flock and I went to the mess hall where dinner was about to start.

When we started to sit with Percy, we found out that we had to sit at the table of our godly parent, and since ours was unknown, we had to sit with the Hermes kids.

Max led us over to our designated table, and just as we sat down, a glowing caduceus symbol flashed in the air over Gazzy's head.

From the head of the director's table, Chiron shouted, "Hail, Gazzy, son of Hermes!"

Snickers rose up around the room at his unusual name, but a death glare from me straightened them out, real quick.

**Chapter Song: Light Up the Sky by The Afters**


	3. Big Three Claim

**Hi again. Just as a forewarning, I will not be posting a new chapter on June 10th. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Max POV

Right after Gazzy was claimed, I was starting to feel like it would take forever for my parent to claim me. Heck, maybe they wouldn't claim me at all. After all, I am a mutant freak that could never fit in anywhere.

Fang took my hand and, as though he could read my mind, whispered, "They're all going to a campfire. Some say people get claimed a lot there."

I nodded and hefted Angel into my arms, but was surprised into nearly dropping her when a holographic owl symbol appeared and hovered over her head.

Just behind us, Chiron shouted, "Hail, Angel! Daughter of Athena!"

"How does he do that?" Iggy muttered from behind me as I let Angel down to go to her cabinmates. That only left three of us then.

I sighed inwardly and followed the Hermes cabin to their seats around the oddly-coloured bonfire. When I say oddly, I mean it was blue, grey, and pink all at once. I described it to Iggy.

"It's because of the moods of the cabins who have gained a camper today," Annabeth explained, coming up behind us.

Up front, Chiron started announcements. "Today we gained six new campers! Would you all please welcome Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel?" We each stood up in turn and acknowledged the polite applause.

"Moving on," Chiron continued as we settled down, "this Friday the Hunters of Artemis will be joining our capture the flag game. {insert collective groan here} Now, I know our relationship with these girls has been spotty at best-"

"Or nonexistent at worst!" shouted out a daughter of Ares.

Chiron chastised her and continued. "-but this time the Hunters will be split between the blue team and the red team instead of being-"

Chiron was interrupted again as attention turned to our section of the stands. I gave a quick glance over my head to see if I had been claimed, but once again, disappointment. Over Iggy's head, however, was a blue glowing trident. Hush settled over the gathered.

"A child of the Big Three," Chiron nearly whispered. "Hail Iggy! Son of Poseidon!"

After singing from the Apollo cabin, Fang and I left with the Hermes kids while Percy took his newfound half-brother back to the Poseidon cabin.

That night, I lay awake, thinking. This Flock was being separated, and I wasn't sure how much I like that. All our lives it's been me and Fang, my right hand man, leading and taking care of the Flock. Now, even he and I might be torn apart. I have always had them for a family, but now they were forming to a new family. This was going to be hard for me.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I would like to know if you guys wanted to have matchups for this story. If you do, tell me and suggest what they should be. Please review, thanks!**

**Chapter Song: Wishes by Superchic(K)**


	4. Morning Flight

**I'm going to attempt at making this chapter longer than yesterday's for you so happy day! If I don't manage that, then I'm really sorry. I just started up another story that _will_ have something to do with this one and will be going on at the same time as this one in the storyline it's called The Demigod Experiment. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Angel POV

I woke up the next morning and took a moment to remember where I was. I was tense and alert, checking for any active minds. Then I saw Annabeth next to me and relaxed slightly.

"Hey," said a voice behind me. Instantly my knife was out and I was on foot, facing the speaker.

He was a blonde boy, with grey eyes like Annabeth's, probably one of my half-brothers.

"I'm Austin, another Athena camper," he confirmed. "Are you my new little sister, Angel?"

I nodded slowly. "How old are you?" I could tell Austin was taken by surprise by my odd question, but I just wondered.

"Um, thirteen. You?"

"Six,"

"Wow, you're probably the youngest camper here. Even Annabeth was older than that when she got here." Austin sat down on my bed beside me.

"Why do I have to be separated from the Flock?" I asked suddenly.

He stared at me funny. "Um. . .Flock?"

I gave him a little grin and let out my sugary white wings. Ahhh, it felt good to let them stretch after being tucked in so long.

Austin was still staring at me, this time with wonder.

"I can read minds too," I informed him.

He shook himself out of his reverie. "So can you actually fly?"

" 'Course I can." I nodded, "Wanna see?"

Austin smiled. "Sure, we can go down to the beach. There's lots of wide open sky there."

Together we made our way to the water's edge, where I opened my wings to their full span. The salty sea breeze wove in and out of my feathers as I leapt into the air. Austin watched me with amazement as I darted through the clouds and let my wings skim the tops of the waves.

Two more boys emerged from behind the sand to stand with Austin, and I was joined by Max, Fang, and Gazzy. Soon after, Percy came to stand in the audience while Iggy jumped up to join our ranks.

Nudge soon joined us, bringing a bunch of her half-sisters to watch. It was a magical feeling, acceptance. The fact that people here didn't shun us or turn their backs because we were different.

There were shouts coming from shore, so I made a sharp turn to see what it was about. The gathered crowd was calling out and pointing our way. My eyes flickered over the Flock and landed on Fang. Over his head was a faintly glowing purple image of a skull surrounded by sparkling jewels.

As soon as we landed, the symbol over Fang's head flickered out and vanished. Chiron was standing on the beach waiting for us with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"Hail, Fang," the centaur called over the gathered, "Son of Hades!"

Many troubled faces were visible throughout the camp after that morning. All around, I heard murmurs of 'Two of them, what does this mean?' or 'Poseidon and Hades, wonder when Zeus's kid'll show,"

* * *

Annabeth POV

This is crazy! Two children of the Big Three claimed in as many days. Iggy and Percy were getting on fine in their cabin, they were close in age too. But Fang, however, had only Nico, who was never even at camp Half-Blood that often. Plus, there was like, a two year age difference between them. On top of that, after Bianca had died, Nico would probably completely reject having a another sibling. Of course, I didn't have time to worry about other people's family relationships right now. Artemis' Hunters were on their way right now and they were beast at capture the flag. They won even when the entire camp worked against them. Even Athena's strategies were useless against them. It was embarrassing.

Oh well, with Thalia around, it might be easier to figure out the Big Three mystery.

I turned around to see that Percy had been standing there. "So, how's your new brother? Won't Tyson be happy about another brother."

"Yeah," Percy grinned, "Iggy's great. Did you know that he can tell people apart by feeling their fingertips? Actually, Tyson's coming up today 'round the same time as the Hunters."

"That's great!" I smiled. "We'll need help if we're going to win. It's Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Dionysus, and half the Hunters."

"Against?" Percy prompted.

Honestly. "Everyone else. But the Hermes cabin hasn't decided which team to be on yet."

"Great. Wanna practice for tonight with me?" Percy asked.

I nodded, "Sure, lead the way."

Of, course, Percy and I are very even in our skill levels, so one battle between us usually lasts a while, and most of the time ends in a draw. So we were out there for a while when the alarm rang for lunch.

Tyson arrived just then, and Percy took him to meet Iggy. So we separated and headed to our siblings. I waved bye to Percy and turned to sit, but was surprised to find Nico DiAngelo standing in my way.

"Is it true that Hades has claimed another son?" the olive-skinned boy asked me.

"Yeah," I said, stunned that Nico had actually made one of his rare visits now, when there were five other Big Three children here? My suspicions were mounting more and more by the minute.

"Where is he? I need to see him, Dad'll want him to come down soon," Nico snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Likes to hang with the Hermes cabin for company," I mumbled, pushing past the obsidian-eyed son of Hades.

During lunch, in walked the ten Hunters of Artemis. All were around their teens, all were clad in silver camouflage pants and combat boots. At the lead was the regal-looking goddess, Artemis, and her lieutenant, Thalia, with a silver ringlet in her hair to signify her leadership.

The girls marched over to the table dedicated to Artemis and sat. I watched as Thalia leaned over to whisper something in her mistress' ear, then went over to sit at the table shared by the Big Three children. She was greeted warmly and introduced to her cousins. (Nico and Fang had decided to stay for a while). I wonder what they're talking about.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. I would really like to know if you want matchups. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase tell me what they should be! Thanks!**

**Chapter Song: Pure by Superchic(K)**


	5. The Daughter of Zeus

**Hi I'm finally back! Thanks to AbigayleL, dancer4813, lucky15371, annabethandpercy4ever, Bumblekat, Leviosa12, AwesomeAndy, AwesomeWeirdo, moonshadow, and 1eragon33 for following. Please read my other story The Demigod Experiment as it will have something to do with this story. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride. All rights go to Rick Riordan and James Patterson**

* * *

Thalia POV :)

I was _extremely_ surprised to find out that both Percy _and _Nico had gotten brothers. I wish I could have another sibling. Maybe there's already a brother or sister of mine here and they just haven't been claimed yet? I was even more surprised (if that's possible) to find that my new cousins and a few others all had wings! Fang and Iggy even showed me how they had huge fourteen-foot wing spans! I have such awesome cousins!

Percy told me what the teams were for capture the flag (the Hermes cabin joined up with our team right before lunch. Travis and Connor went to Malcolm), and I told them all about the monsters I've been hunting with Lady Artemis since last year.

Fang and Iggy only mentioned Max once or twice (well, Iggy only mentioned her once or twice, Fang told me everything about her), but from what I heard about her, she was super cool. I want to meet this girl!

After lunch, us Big Three's went for a little sparring in the arena. Fang was an awesome hand-to-hand fighter, and a natural with his twin stygian iron blades, I could see that Nico was happy to have an awesome older brother like him, even through his freezing mask of ice. (Nico, get off of me! Who's narrating here?)

I can't say much for Iggy, he chose not to fight since he was blind.

When we finally got to the evening campfire, my heart was beating with the excitement of capture the flag, my fave game. As soon as Chiron's announcements, every single camper flooded out to the field, hurriedly putting on armor and checking weapons. I patted my quiver to make sure it was still there. Just a weird habit of mine.

The whistle blew and I raced forward with my partner, Max (I had asked), we'd been put on offense, so our job was to find the flag.

"Okay," I said, "just fly up over the trees, and try to find the flag. When you get back just tell me where it is, and we'll kick the defense's arse, grab the flag, and be across the boundary before they can call for backup."

Max nodded curtly and extended her beautiful brown and white speckled wings. She leapt gracefully into the air and arced over the treetops.

I was amazed that demigod powers went into having wings. For sure, if I were to have a sister, it would be her.

After a few seconds, Max landed beside me once more. "That way," she pointed in the direction of Zeus's fist. "There are five guards: two Hunters and three campers around the base of a large rock."

"Great," I acknowledged, "now we run, be quick, be quiet." I sped off on the direction Max had pointed out, weaving in and out of the thick trees. Max was keeping pace with me as easily as one might a toddler.

On short notice, I stopped just before the clearing with the flag and held my hand out to stop Max.

"Wait," I said, pulling two arrows from my quiver and nocking them. Aiming carefully, I loosed the arrows on either side of Zeus's fist where they exploded on impact. "Now!"

Max darted out of the tree cover and whipped out her wings, soaring to where the flag was with her bo staff at the ready. I kept the guards busy with exploding arrows.

We burst through the flora near the boundary line, but were met a group of Ares kids, including Clarisse.

"Fun ends here, punks," Clarisse spat at me as she charged. The rest of her siblings went for Max, who was using the flag as a bo staff, having put her own away.

Clarisse jabbed at me with her electric spear which I barely felt when the jolt went through m body.

I smirked at Clarisse, "Did you seriously just try to electrocute the daughter of the god of lightning?" I drew my knife and sliced off her spearpoint, then kicked her in the chest, winding her.

I looked to see how Max was faring. The Ares cabin was showing no mercy, making sure she wasn't able to get into the air.

As I watched, Max quickly began fighting more and more vigorously. Then, to my amazement, lightning came down from the sky and struck her attackers, and a holographic lightning bolt hovered in the air over her head! The symbol of my father, Zeus. Yes! I knew she would be my sister!

* * *

Max POV

I was battling towards the river as hard as I could to win the game. I felt electricity crackling through me, and my opponents either fell, or stood back. At this point I could care less why children of the war god would stop attacking. I ran over the river and started celebrating the win on my own.

After a while, I realized that no one else was cheering over our victory, but rather, just staring at me. . . or. . . above me? I looked up just in time to see the lightning bolt over my head disappear.

I was stunned and exhilarated at the same time as Chiron came over with Lady Artemis, both loking quite agitated. But I didn't care, now I had at least one parent and I had a sister!

Thalia ran over to me, "We're officially sisters!" she exclaimed. "Now I have a real sister!"

Chiron took my hand and raised it to the air for everyone to see. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Maximum Ride, daughter of Zeus!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter everyone! Thank you to all my awesome followers and reviewers! I had one reviewer tell me Max should become a Hunter. If you want that, please review and tell me. Also, tell me what the matchups should be! I have one vote for Fang/Max. **

**Chapter Song: One Girl Revolution by Superchic(K)**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hi this is just an author's note so so sorry. But I really need to get votes, anyone who reads this must tell me whether they want max the hunter or for max to date and fall in love with someone.**

**Also, I need some OC's for a new story that will probably not come out for a while. It will be a regular PJO fanfic, except it will be next generation. If you would like to submit a person who should be in there (keep in mind they will be some of our current demigods kids like children of percy/annabeth or thalia/nico) then please use the following structure:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Features:**

**Personality:**

**Parents:**

**Powers(optional):**

**Thanks for your help!**


	7. Getting to Know You

**Hi! I'm back again. Sorry I didn't update earlier, I had two other stories I needed to get new chapters too. As I have said before, I you intend to know what's happening in this series, you need to read The Demigod Experiment. I cannot express enough how important it will be to this story. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Max POV

That night, Thalia and I stayed up late together in the Zeus cabin getting to know each other.

"So how did you get your wings?" Thalia asked me.

It was an innocent enough question, but it still made me wince in memory of the School.

"There was a place," I began bitterly, "a place that injected me and the Flock with avian DNA before we were born. They did tests on us. Horrible, sick tests, we were the lucky ones. We're the only recombinant DNA experiments to survive childhood, and the first to escape. I've always had the Flock, been the leader, taking care of us. I could never let them go back to that horrible place."

Thalia looked at me sympathetically, and I wondered if I was ever that good to the Flock, even if Iggy couldn't see a sympathetic look.

My sister told me about running away with Luke and Annabeth and, about being turned into a tree, how she became a Hunter of Artemis. She told me how Luke had betrayed them four years ago, how he had brought monsters to attack the camp through the labyrinth just last year.

When we finally turned out the lights, I lay awake even longer wondering, _is this life actually safer than the one we had?_

Artemis POV (surprise)

I had been filled in by Chiron about the two Big Three children that had been claimed before I got here. My shock was barely contained when Zeus claimed another daughter. Didn't he learn his lesson with Thalia? I had always thought Hades had done well keeping his oath until now (Nico was born before the oath, so he doesn't count.)

This worried me, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus, all with children the same age. None of this could bode well for anyone. If something happened to Percy, there would be three ready candidates to fulfill the Great Prophecy.

Thinking of which, Percy was fifteen now, it wouldn't be long until his birthday. Oh my goddesses! This is such a panic for me! The fate of one of the oldest civilizations in history is in the hands of an adolescent!

Past that panic, my lieutenant just found a sister at camp. I knew she was loyal to me, but I also knew that real family was something she cared for deeply. The way I saw it, I faced either losing my lieutenant, or having to make more frequent trips to Half-Blood for her. Or I would gain an extra hunter. Max would look good in silver. Oh no, I'm thinking about fashion! Things really are bad!

Nico POV

So I had a brother, okay. Fang's cool, a lot like I am. I can handle another sibling, so long as this one doesn't die.

We were sitting awkwardly in the Big House room where I usually stayed at camp. Fang was probably feeling awkward because he towered over my tiny frame, while I just couldn't take in the whole 'brother' thing.

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked him in a lame attempt a conversation.

Fang shrugged. "Fly, I guess."

When I only looked confused, he sat up and opened huge black wings that extended seven feet in either direction.

"I was infused with avian DNA before I was born. Then I was kidnapped and raised by insane scientists," he explained. Fang's face was cool and emotionless, but I could tell he was hiding a world of pain. Welcome to the club. "One of the scientists took pity on me and the Flock and helped us escape. We lived in Colorado for a few years without the scientist who'd helped us. Then they came back and took Angel. We saved her, came to NY, we crashed here." he finished, making a sweeping gesture with his arms. "What do _you_ do for fun?"

It was my turn to shrug. "I never have fun. Mostly I hang in the Underworld in case Dad needs help or something. Other than that, I wander around. Did you ever meet your mom?"

Fang stared at the ground. "Nah, but I know she was some teenage drug addict. I don't think she ever really cared. Your mom?"

I stared at my shoes, suddenly feeling like I was hollowed out. "She died before I was old enough to know her. I had a sister, but she kind of…died last year."

"That's rough, buddy,"

"Yeah,"

"You've got me now, if that helps."

"Wait'll you meet Dad, he'll love your wings."

"His little angel of death."

I allowed myself a small smile. Maybe I really could handle another sibling. So long as this one didn't die.

**That's all, I hope I managed to explain Maximum Ride well enough to people who have never read it (kind of made it a filler chapter). Please keep submitting OC's for me! The help is appreciated. Please review!**

**Chapter Song: People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson**


	8. another important author's note

**Sorry about this author's note for people who thought this was an actual chapter. Anyway, I have decided that I cannot update three stories a day every day. I have made a schedule which is up for you to see on my profile so you will know which days this story will be updated.**


	9. Training Weirdness

**Hi random peoples! Thanks to all the persons who gave me some OC's. If you still want to submit a character, here are the parents:**

**Percy/Annabeth**

**Jason/Piper**

**Hazel/Frank**

**Travis/Katie**

**Malcolm/Drew**

**Grover/Juniper(not really sure if that's possible but you can try)**

**Reyna/Leo**

**Chris/Clarisse**

**Nico/a Roman daughter of Thanatos**

**Thanks for your help!**

Iggy POV

I woke up in the morning feeling a little lonely without the rest of the Flock. Yeah, I had Percy and Tyson, but I just felt lost without the Flock. Don't get me wrong, my brothers are totally awesome! We get along great, the guys are hilarious. It's just, I've lived with the Flock my whole life, now I have to just leave them.

"Hey, Ig," I heard Percy say from above me. "Wanna get some training in at the arena? I think I have some stuff you can do."

"I don't need stuff to be easy for me just 'cos I'm blind," I scowled.

Percy's feet thudded on the floor. "I didn't say it would be easy," he laughed. "I said you could do it."

When Percy said it wouldn't be easy, he _really_ meant it. They maniac had me hitting _moving_ targets! How was I supposed to do that? Actually, they made a lot of noise so I could track them with my hearing pretty well. According to Percy, I hit seven out of ten targets and two Ares kids. Perfect score.

Now we're going down to the ocean for a swim. Percy says I should be able to breathe underwater.

I felt cool water on my feet. "We're here," Percy announced. "Just jump in."

I heard a splash a little ways ahead of me and ran forward. Once I was under, I saw waving reefs on the ocean floor, beautiful sunlight sparkling through the waves.

I stopped myself, wait…see?

"Percy, I can see!" I shouted to him without really thinking about how sound would travel through water. I broke the surface and looked around. Percy came up right next to me.

"Water heals us," he explained. "You probably won't be able to see once we get out."

I was really disappointed when he said that. But at least I can see a little.

Nico POV

"So, Fang," I said, "you coming with me or staying here?"

We were standing back-to-back in the forest, ready to receive attacks.

"I don't know yet," he answered, "The Flock is here and stuff so I think I might just want to stay. But it would also be okay to meet the parent that abandoned me fourteen years ago."

"It's not that he wanted to," I lunged to meet the attack of a hellhound, "he's the ruler of the Underworld. Dad's got stuff to do, he's busy. I'm pretty sure he didn't want to go back to Demeter and her nagging about cereal."

"Demeter's in the Underworld?" Fang crossed his blades in defense against a _dracana_'s lash.

"Yeah, won't leave Persephone," I explained.

"Huh, stepmom,"

"Step-grandma likes to send cereal a lot,"

"Dang, I hate cereal," Fang shadow-traveled behind an empousa and turned her into dust.

"Don't let Demeter hear-" I stopped short and stared at the sky. Fang looked up too and then at me. I returned his glance and we reach a silent agreement. Big House. Now.

Annabeth POV

I sprinted to the Big House as fast as I could, Nico and Fang at my heels.

"Chiron!" I shouted bursting through the door. "The sky just turned red!"

**So that's it for that chapter, hope you liked it. I gave Iggy some sight, so :). The sky has turned red! What will we do?! Well, right now I have no idea, sorry. Please review and tell me whether Fang should go to the Underworld or stay at Camp Half-Blood. Thanks! Sorry it's late and so short FanFiction wasn't loading right.  
**

**Chapter Song: He Said by Group 1 Crew**


	10. The Quest

**Hello again awesome random people, random awesome people! I have returned for yet another chapter of the epically random, randomly epic story of the flying demigods! All I ask now is that you keep both eyes on the words, all hands on the electronic device, silence your cellphones, and enjoy the chapter! Thank you for riding Darksword13 storylines!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max or Fang or Nico or Thalia or any of the other epic characters in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan and James Patterson.**

* * *

Max POV

I ran up to the Big House with Thalia. I was having a hard time keeping my pace steady, and I could see Thalia was having a hard time too. It must have something to do with the red sky.

When we finally made it inside; Nico, Fang, Annabeth, and Iggy were already there.

"Where's Percy?" Thalia asked.

"He left earlier this morning," Iggy answered, "Tyson went back to work the forges and Percy had to go home for the school year."

Chiron trotted in and hurried over to Thalia and me. "Are you feeling tired?" he asked, feeling our foreheads, "Any headache? Maybe a slight fever?"

"A bit," we admitted.

Chiron was quite agitated when we told him this. "Annabeth," the centaur turned to the blonde girl, "arrange for a war council. We need a quest."

* * *

Minutes later, we were sitting around the ping-pong table with crackers and cheez-whiz. All the cabin leaders were there; Silena, Travis & Connor, Pollux, Clarisse, Annabeth, Beckendorf, Katie, Michael, Iggy (since he was the only son of poseidon left a camp) Nico & Fang, and then myself and Thalia (who was mostly representing Artemis' cabin).

Chiron started us up with an explaination (like we needed one). "As you can all see, the sky had turned red. This is because Zeus has been poisoned."

Murmurs arose around the room (see as murmurs, read as screams).

Chiron calmed us with some sort of spell. "The quest lines themselves are simple enough to understand. Carrying them out will be considerably more difficult. Before I continue, I must ask," he turned to me and my sister, "Only a child of Zeus can be capable to lead this mission. Will one of you accept this quest?"

"I will," I said quickly, just as Thalia was opening her mouth to say just that.

All eyes in the room were on me as I climbed the stairs to consult the oracle.

* * *

Now, I have never been to the oracle before, nor had I been told what it was like. That is why I admit to screaming like a little girl when the shriveled up hippie mummy in the corner suddenly sat up and started talking. Then, before me, I saw the Flock, flying through a sky.

Fang turned to me and said in the oracle's raspy voice,

_Blood from the daughter shall bring back the father_

Then Angel spoke,

_During flight shall fall and burn_

Then it was Iggy's turn,

_Five friends she brings help her none_

Now a perfect copy of myself,

_and lose the one she cares for most_

* * *

I made my way back down the stairs as if in a trance and told everyone about the prophecy.

Chiron nodded. "The oracle told one thing I already knew. Max must inject her father with her own blood in order to expel the poison. Now we just need volunteers to accompany her."

Fang stood immediately, "I'm going."

Then Iggy, "Me too."

"I'll come," Michael raised a finger.

Clarisse leaned back in her chair and lifted her feet to the table. "I suppose I'll take pity on you punks and come along.

_Oh, joy_, I thought.

Suddenly, there was crashing and Angel stumbled out of the hall closet.

"I'm coming too," she announced.

"No," I dictated instantly. "This is too dangerous, Angel. I can't let you get hurt."

Angel didn't say anything, she just stared. She's staring and…her eyes are so sparkly…and huge…and so poofy…poof.

I sighed, "Fine, you can come."

"Yay!" Angel cheered, clapping her hands and running from the room gleefully.

Fang came up to me as I facepalmed. "What'd you do that for?"

I sighed. "She gave me bambi eyes, Fang. How do I say 'no' to bambi eyes? Do you even know what that's like?"

Fang stared at me blankly. "No. No I do not."

"Then shut up!" I snapped. Then I high-fived him. In the face. With my boot.

* * *

Chiron POV

I knew three Big Three children at once was bad new. Why do I have to go through this so many times?

However, i am worried for Max. The last time a hero went on a quest like this, they never made it back. Well, they did make it back; just, as a pile of ashes.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one! If you do not approve of my choice of quest group, tough, I like Clarisse. Anyway, please review! Tell me what you think **_**and lose the one she cares for most **_**means. And just because it would be fun to know, take a quiz on the internet to find out what CHB cabin you would be in and tell me! **

**New:Chapter Song: Hero by Superchic(K) IF you look I went back and added chapter songs to the other chapters  
**


End file.
